ICH WILL Das Ende des dunklen Lords
by OD
Summary: SONGFICONESHOT...Ich Will by Rammstein........Lord Voldemort auf Abwegen. Ob als Fürst der Finsternis oder als begnadeter Hymneninterpret – der dunkle Lord weiß zu überzeugen.


_**ICH WILL – Das Ende des dunklen Lords **_

SONGFIC/ONESHOT Ich Will - Rammstein

Lord Voldemort auf Abwegen.

Ob als Fürst der Finsternis oder als begnadeter Hymneninterpret – der dunkle Lord weiß zu überzeugen.

WERDET ZEUGE MEINES EXPERIMENTS!

Nachdem ich jetzt bereits 4 eher tiefsinnigere Songfics verfasst habe, hatte ich mal Lust auf etwas ganz Neues – es ist zwar totaler Blödsinn, aber lest selbst ;) ... Sollte Interesse bestehen, kann ich auch die anderen uploaden

„Willkommen, meine getreuen Todesser!"

Wie Gott persönlich schritt Lord Voldemort mit geschwellter Brust aus einem brennenden Torbogen und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Gefolgsleute, deren unnützes und Nerven raubendes Geplapper sofort erstorben war, als ihr Herr und Meister die dunkle Halle betreten hatte.

„Schön, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid." Dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätten, sprach der dunkle Lord nicht offen aus – das wusste sowieso jeder seiner treuen Diener, deren Treue auf der unendlichen Angst vor ihrem Meister basierte. Erscheinen oder Sterben.

„Wer kann mir sagen, warum heute so ein schöner Tag ist?", rief er Respekt einflößend in die Runde und versuchte, möglichst jedem in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn sich das als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte – selbst ein Lord Voldemort konnte eben nicht alles.

„Weil Scrimgeour einen falschen Todesser inhaftiert hat?", meldete sich ein kleiner und fetter Todesser mit Namen Wurmschwanz zu Wort, wobei sich seine ‚Antwort' eher nach Gegenfrage anhörte.

„IDIOT! Natürlich nicht!", schrie Voldemort außer sich vor Zorn. „Das macht dieser arrogante Schreibtischhengst doch jeden Tag! CRUCIO!"

Sofort stürzte Wurmschwanz nieder – erst auf die Knie, dann lag sein gesamter unwürdiger Körper am Boden – er wand, krümmte, drehte sich und schrie laut auf vor lauter Schmerzen.  
„Tja, Dummheit ist eine angeborene Gabe!", rief Voldemort aus, der bereits wieder zu seiner guten Laune zurückgefunden hatte.

Ein paar der Todesser ließen ein ziemlich gequältes Lachen hören, wurden allerdings von ihrem Meister unterbrochen: „Wenn ihr es nicht witzig gefunden habt, braucht ihr auch nicht zu lachen, ihr Schleimer!" Fast ein bisschen beleidigt dreht sich Voldemort wieder zu Wurmschwanz um, und erlöste ihn von seinen Qualen. Ununterbrochen Dank ausflüsternd verzog sich der kleine Mann in die hinterste Reihe.

„Hat jemand noch andere Vorschläge zu unterbreiten?", fragte der dunkle Lord beinahe gelangweilt, während er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.

„Nein?" Enttäuscht sah Voldemort auf seine Todesserarmee, die seiner Ansicht nach allesamt Feiglinge und absolut nicht würdig waren – das einzige, was die meisten von ihnen zustande bringen konnten, war im Kampf zu sterben. Nun ja, besser als gar nichts...

„Ihr seid feige und größtenteils nicht zu gebrauchen! Deswegen werdet ihr mir auch gehorchen, widerstandslos! Verstanden? Außer Wurmschwanz Gewinsel war noch nicht genug für eure Ohren – obwohl es mich fast wundert, dass durch diese erbärmlich weiblich klingenden Schreie eure Trommelfelder noch nicht geplatzt sind!"

Zufrieden mit sich, der kurzen, aber feinen Predigt, _und_ seiner lustigen Bemerkung warf er einen verächtlichen Blick auf Wurmschwanz (dem natürlich die Todesser allesamt sofort nachgeeifert hatten), und erhob anschließend seinen Zauberstab, verstärkte auf magische Weise seine Stimme, und begann mit fürchterlich schiefem Gesang enthusiastisch seine Hymne zum Besten zu geben:

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut**

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt**

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will eure Blicke spüren**

**ICH WILL**

**jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren**

Genervt ließen die Todesser den leidenschaftlich falschen Gesang ihres Bosses wie auf jeder Versammlung, bei der er halbwegs gut gelaunt war, über sich ergehen – wenigstens konnte er keine Folterflüche ausschicken, während er so verboten schlecht durch die Gegend krächzte... kein Nachtteil ohne Vorteil.

„Sag mal, kannst du den Text von dem ganzen Schwachsinn eigentlich schon auswendig?", flüsterte Lucius Malfoy seiner Nachbarin, Bellatrix Lestrange, zu.

„Nein, du?"

„Auch nicht. Aber hatten wir ihn nicht bis heute als Hausaufgabe zu lernen?"

„Hab ich vergessen!", hauchte Bella und spürte, wie sie immer mehr das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber ihrem Obermeister bzw. -lehrer überkam.

„Das habe ich gehört, Bella!", schrie Voldemort und brach seinen Gesang ab.

Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, das der schreckliche Lord allerdings zu überhören vorgab.

„Komm heraus, ich beiße nicht!", sagte er zu Bella. Was er wirklich tun würde, verschwieg er – die meisten anderen Todesser glaubten das sowieso zu wissen. Aber ‚_glauben ist eben nicht wissen_!

Mit gesenktem Haupt und hängenden Schultern machte sich die Todesserin langsamen und unsicheren Schrittes auf den Weg zu ihrem Herrn.

„Du weißt, was jetzt kommt?", fragte Voldemort voller Vorfreude auf das Kommende.

„Ja, mein Lord!", erwiderte Bella mit zittriger Stimme und sank sofort auf die Knie.

„Steh gefälligst auf du unnützes Stück Mensch, mach schon!", brüllte ein gerade zornig gewordener dunkler Lord und wartete – ganz entgegen der feinen, englischen Art – bis sich Bellatrix von selbst erhoben hatte, anstatt ihr die starke Hand zu reichen, und ihr so das Aufstehen zu erleichtern – diese Heulsuse hatte _seine_ Hand sicher **nicht** verdient.

„Gut, jetzt zu deiner Bestrafung!", meinte Voldemort und in seine Augen trat ein freudiges Glänzen, welches Bella noch nie so ausgeprägt darin gesehen hatte.

„DU singst ‚Ich Will' und ich die Strophen dazwischen, alles klar?", fragte sie Voldemort voller Vorfreude – jetzt musste er nicht mehr alleine große Töne von sich spucken.

„WAS?", rief Bella ganz überrascht. Eigentlich hatte sie ja mit einem Cruciatus der feinsten Sorte gerechnet – schließlich konnte Voldemort besser hexen als singen.

„Entschuldige, wie dumm von mir: Du willst doch sicher die Strophen singen, oder?"

„Aber nein, mein Lord. Diese würdevolle Aufgabe soll alleine euch gelten!", meinte Bella, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, und beeilte sich, demonstrativ heftig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

Der Lord beäugte sie kurze Zeit misstrauisch, entschied sich dann aber, das Kompliment erhaben anzunehmen, und gab das Startsignal: „Also, Bella: 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LOS!"

_-Stille-_

„Du sollst verdammt noch mal ‚Ich Will' grölen, was ist _daran_ bitte so schwer?"

Beschämt blickte Bellatrix Lestrange zu Boden – angestrengt dachte sie an die beiden Wörter, sodass sie ja nicht auf ihren Einsatz vergessen würde.

„Also noch mal: 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LOS!"

„ICH WILL!", schrie Bellatrix nun aus Leibeskräften.

„Ich will eure Stimmen hören"

_-Stille-_

Wieder hatte Bellatrix vergessen, im richtigen Moment einzusetzen.

„Noch einmal von vorne, aber hurtig!", rief Voldemort zornig, und warf Bella einen solch vernichtenden Blick zu, sodass sie froh war, dass wenigstens seine Blicke noch nicht töten konnten.

‚Von Voldemort „erblickt"!', welcher Todesser wollte schon so einen unwürdigen Tod sterben – lieber zu Tode gequält oder mit dem guten, alten ‚Avada Kedavra' um die Ecke gebracht... DAS waren würdige Abgänge.

„3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LOS!"

**ICH WILL **

**Ich will eure Stimmen hören**

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will die Ruhe stören**

**ICH WILL **

**Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht**

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will dass ihr mich versteht**

„Schwache Leistung, Bella!", meinte Voldemort kopfschüttelnd.

„CRUCIO!" Nun erging es Bella genauso wie Wurmschwanz vor ein paar Minuten.

„Total daneben... enttäuschend... du bist eine schlechte Todesserin... und eine erbärmlich Sängerin noch dazu... Schade!", murmelte Voldemort, während er Bellatrix genüsslich zusah, wie sie von Schmerzen übermannt nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als zu sterben.

„Und jetzt hau von hier ab!", zischte Voldemort eindringlich, als er Bella zu ihrer beider Bedauern von ihren Qualen erlöst hatte – Voldemort hätte gerne noch ein bisschen länger bei ihrer Folterung zugesehen, und Bellatrix Lestrange musste jetzt weiter warten, bis sich eine irgendwann wieder die Gelegenheit ergab, _würdig_ zu sterben. Doch die Pflicht ging nun mal vor: die Hymne wollte vollendet werden.

„Nachdem das Fräulein hier draußen so dermaßen enttäuschend war mit ihren ‚Leistungen', probieren wir es jetzt im Chor... Ihr ‚Ich Will', und ich die irrsinnig komplexen Strophen, denen nur mein Gesang würdig ist." Er warf den hässlichen, schlangenartigen Kopf theatralisch in den Nacken, legte eine Kunstpause ein, und begann von neuem, den Countdown einzuzählen: „Also: 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LOS!"

**ICH WILL**

**Eure Fantasie**

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will eure Energie**

„Jetzt seid doch nicht so entsetzlich fad drauf, da vergeht einem ja richtig die Lust. Aber vielleicht spornt es euch ja zu neuen Höchstleistungen an, wenn ich die frohe Botschaft verkünde, die keiner von euch Waschlappen erraten hat." Erwartungsvoll wurde Lord Voldemort von allen Seiten angeglotzt ... DUMBLEDORE IST TOT!", gab er siegesbewusst kund.

Die Ansage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht: die Todesser waren außer sich vor Freude, kreischten, und applaudierten ihrem Meister, um ihm so den größten Respekt zu zollen.

Obwohl er eigentlich geplant hatte, seinen Gefolgsleuten zu sagen, dass Snape und nicht er persönlich Dumbledore das Leben genommen hatte, beschloss Lord Voldemort nun dennoch, vorerst nichts zu sagen: Der aus ganzem Herzen kommende Applaus allerseits war doch einfach _zu_ entzückend, um ihn durch so eine ‚unwichtige' und ‚nebensächliche' Information zu brechen... schließlich hatte _er_ sich wesentlich mehr Applaus als der olle, fetthaarige und hakennasige Snape verdient.

Dass Snape, der sich in den vorderen Reihen aufhielt, vor Zorn fast zu platzen schien, störte den bösen, gemeinen und schrecklichen Anführer dieses Packs nicht weiter.

„Ja, meine Todesser. Ich will euch hören, und eure Hände sehen. Weiter geht's! Im Chor! LOS!"

**ICH WILL**

**Ich will eure Hände sehen**

**ICH WILL**

**in Beifall untergehen**

Nachdem Voldemort mit der Strophe geendet hatte, war unter den Todessern die Euphorie weiterhin ungebrochen: alle johlten oder wechselten siegessichere Worte mit ihrem Nachbarn: Dass Lord Voldemort am Ende der Halle stand, bemerkt hier kaum noch einer.

Wieder überkam den dunklen Lord die Wut – _er _wollte gesehen und gefeiert werden.

Sie konnten ihn, den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, in ihrer Ekstase doch nicht einfach vergessen! Schließlich war er der Chef, durch den hier alles funktionierte, der diesen schier unkoordinierbaren Haufen doch immer wieder koordinierte! Frechheit!

Voldemort beschloss also gekränkten Stolzes, erneut voller Elan zu grölen, um sich wieder Gehört zu verschaffen:

**Seht ihr mich?**

**Versteht ihr mich?  
Fühlt ihr mich?**

**Hört ihr mich?**

Langsam drehten sich die ausgelassen schwatzenden Köpfe wieder zu ihm – das war doch schon besser!

Trotzdem konnte der Lord nicht lassen, noch eins draufzusetzen, und fuhr fort, während die Todesser erwartungsvoll auf ihren Herren starrten:

**KÖNNT IHR MICH HÖREN?**

**Wir hören dich!**

**KÖNNT IHR MICH SEHEN?**

**Wir sehen dich!**

**KÖNNT IHR MICH FÜHLEN?**

**Wir fühlen dich!**

**ICH VERSTEH EUCH NICHT!**

„Wenn das so ist...", rief Lucius Malfoy, „... dann gehen wir eben. Da schreien wir so laut wir können, und dann versteht dieser Bastard uns nicht! Also ich lasse mir ja viel gefallen, aber DAS ist eindeutig zu viel... einfach widerlich!", schimpfte er und verließ ohne Voldemort eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen die Halle.  
Dutzende Todesser folgten Malfoy nach einem abschätzenden Blick in Richtung Voldemort nach, der vom Schreck übermannt, wie von einem Starrezauber belegt, auf seiner Bühne stand, und dem Schauspiel tatenlos zusah.  
Snape, der die Halle als letzter verließ, lachte in sich hinein.  
Er dachte gar nicht daran, den ewig währender Stupor-Fluch, der auf Voldemort lag, aufzuheben – wer zu sehr von sich und seinem Auftritt eingenommen ist, bekommt eben auch nichts von seiner Umwelt mit.  
Mit einem triumphalen Grinsen im Gesicht versiegelte er die Tore zur Halle, die für ihren Insassen zum lebenslangem Gefängnis werden sollte.  
Und irgendwann würde dann der von Hass zerfressene junge Mr. Potter durch diese Tore marschieren und mit ausgesprochener Genugtuung den einen tödlich grünen Fluch auf den regungslosen Fürst der Finsternis aussprechen.  
Lord Voldemort war (so gut wie) gestürzt.  
‚_Übermut tut selten gut – und Egoismus auch nicht!_'

_Review nicht vergessen _;) _... und schreibt mir, ob ihr noch mehr Oneshots lesen wollt (zur Auswahl stehen Severus, Harry+Ginny und Remus+Tonks)_


End file.
